


Hoist the colors

by vala411



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: A pirate AU featuring Astrid and Hiccup





	Hoist the colors

**AN: This story is made for one of my readers[silentxmaniac ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/silentxmaniac)I hope you enjoy it. XD**

**Hoist the colors**

The forest was quiet as a lone carriage accompanied by three knights on horseback made its way down a well-beaten path. Inside the carriage sat a prim elderly woman and man as well as a young lady barely in her twenties.

“Straighten your back Astrid.” The older woman reprimanded as she saw her daughter slouch a bit.

“Mother, we are in a carriage. No one is even looking at me.” Astrid sighed as she smoothed her embroidered skirt somewhat in an attempt to keep her hands busy.

“Do not talk back to your mother Astrid.” Her father warned in a no-nonsense tone as he glared at his daughter. “We would not even be making this long journey if not for your fickleness.”

“Yes father.” Astrid answered with resignation as her father went on a small rant.

“Honestly, to think that my eldest daughter would be the last one unwed.” The man sighed. “We should not have been so lenient with you.” Astrid’s brow twitched as her mother joined in. “How could you turn away so many of your suitors. It is frankly shameful. When I was your age I was already married and had your sister.”

“Mother, the suitors were not to my liking.” Astrid stated.

“What was wrong with the Marquis of Hysteria?” Her mother asked. “He was a perfectly handsome man and was willing to marry you even though you were becoming a spinster.”

“I have told you this before. I wish to marry for love mother.” Astrid said with a sigh as if they had had this conversation before, which they most likely did. “I would rather marry someone for love when I am old than marry for influence when I am young.”

“Nonsense Astrid.” Her father spoke in a haughty tone. “We are part of the Gentry and have a certain status to keep. We do not marry for love.”

“But father….”

“No buts. Just look at your darling younger sisters.” The man muttered. “They have done this family proud. Alexi is married to a nice Baron and expecting her first child. Natalia is married to an Earl that took fancy to her and is giving us a second grandchild. And then there is you, nearing twenty-three and on the verge of becoming a spinster. You are lucky we have managed to arrange this engagement with the Marquis of Berk for you.”

“You would subject me to the Marquis’ hand.” Astrid growled. “You both know the rumors. I will not be some woman he beats.”

“They are just that Astrid. Rumors.” Her mother huffed. “Now, no more of this talk. Everything has been arranged already. We are to arrive tomorrow at his castle and I expect you to be on your best behaviour.”

Astrid bit her lip and nodded even though she knew that the only reason her parents had accepted the marriage was because the Marquis had offered them land and a title amongst nobility. Being of only the Gentry, her father would have never refused such a boon. All her life she had been nothing but a pawn, watching as her father introduced her to suitors after suitors of ‘good stock’ to further the family fortune and influence. Her sisters had fallen in line quickly and then proceeded to shun her as she found reason to reject all her suitors, wanting more out of life than being some man’s property. Sometimes she just wished that she could leave this life behind and start anew.

Astrid caught a glimpse of the sea as the carriage entered the seaside village that neighboured the lands of the Marquis. When they stopped for a rest she overheard several village women gossiping. “....And he plundered the riches of the crown prince just weeks before.” Astrid heard one of the women say as she walked past. This caused her to pause and turn. “Excuse me, of whom are you referring?” She asked with curiosity as there had been no news of any such robbery circulating.

“Why Captain Nightfury of course.” The youngest of the gossiping women answered. “He’s been the talk of the region for a while.”

“You must not be from around here miss.” Another added. “His thefts and his ship The Dragons Edge are legendary in these parts. No Navy vessel can catch up to the black-sailed ship.”

“Can you tell me about some of them?” Astrid asked as she quickly looked around to check if her parents were nearby. They didn’t like her associating with ‘peasant folk’ as they put it, and she had enough of hearing them harp at her.

“Of course.” One of the women smiled and then said “Do you ladies remember the theft of the Storm diamonds?”

“Oh do we ever!” Another laughed. “It’s the most exciting one.”

“How so?” Astrid asked curiously. She had heard rumors about the magnificent Storm diamonds but not that they had been stolen.

“Miss, you know that the Storm diamonds were divided between the nobility after the fall of King Stoick.” Astrid nodded. The diamonds had been heirlooms of the previous Royal family and were a set of five different colored gems, each representing a virtue that the king must possess. “Four of the gems have already been stolen.” Astrid’s eyes widened upon hearing that. “And the Marquis possess the last gem.” One of the women said excitingly.

“Can you imagine Captain Nightfury coming to this town just to steal that treasure?” She swooned a bit. “I would imagine the captain being quite handsome.”

“Now don’t you start with that again!” Another chided. “Who would fall for a pirate?”

“But they say that the captain is very handsome and chivalrous.” The third woman stated. “He has never hurt a woman or child.”

“Are you bringing up that rumor again?” Another spoke in disbelief.

“Excuse me, what rumor?” Astrid asked as she was sure she was partially forgotten by the now arguing women.

“That Captain Nightfury is actually our long lost Prince!” The woman who had been swooning told Astrid excitingly.

“And I say that it is preposterous!” The others chimed in.

“No it is not! Why else would he steal the Storm diamonds?” The other defended. “They were the Royal family’s by right.”

“Maybe because he’s a pirate and the diamonds are worth a lot.” Another stated with a roll of her eyes.

Astrid raised a brow at the information. The rumor was rather far-reaching. ‘A prince turned pirate?’ she asked herself but couldn’t finish that thought when she heard her father mutter nearby “........honestly, where is that girl.” Astrid quickly bid the women goodbye and hurried back to the carriage.

“There you are.” Her father said as he saw her approach. “Where you….”  
He didn’t get to finish his question when Astrid answered “I was just getting some fresh air father. The carriage can be quite stuffy.” She’d rather not have the old man ranting again about how she should associate with people of her own status since those of a lower class would bring no benefit to her. The journey passed quickly afterwards and Astrid soon found herself and her parents being led by two guards through the small castle the Marquis owned. The castle was situated on a cliff overlooking the sea and had a somber feel to it.

“Presenting Sir Hofferson, Madam Hofferson, and their daughter Lady Hofferson.” Someone introduced as they entered a large audience hall.

“Marquis Thuggory, it is a pleasure and an honor to see you again.” Astrid’s father gave a short bow while she and her mother curtsied. Astrid looked at the Marquis with a frown as he sat there regarding them. The hairs on her neck were standing up when his eyes roamed over her. “Your daughter is very beautiful.” The Marquis stated in a monotone voice. “She will make do as my wife.”

Astrid nearly sputtered, wanting to drive an axe through the Marquis and subsequently her father as they started talking about the specifics of the marriage contract as if Astrid wasn’t there. She pursed her lips and clenched her fists as she was being bartered away like livestock. Her parents would receive a large plot of land and the title of Baron and Baroness while she apparently would be confined to the castle grounds until an heir was sired. The Marquis apparently stressed that fidelity be a huge clause in this. What was even worse was that the wedding ceremony would be taking place tomorrow night. She watched as her father gleefully signed the marriage contract and her future away. It was at this point that Astrid couldn’t stand it anymore and asked to be excused. The Marquis waved her off without even looking at her and Astrid was escorted to her room for the night. After the ceremony tomorrow she was expected to move into the suite that the Marquis used. Disgust bubbled to the service as she walked onto the balcony that overlooked the ocean. Astrid squinted for a moment as the sunlight shone into her eyes. She thought she might have seen a black dot on the horizon but as she looked again it was gone. Astrid chalked it up to her imagination and stayed on the balcony for an hour or so until a servant knocked on her door.

“Miss, I have brought your gown to be fitted.” The servant said as she was followed by a pair of seamstresses and an elegant white wedding gown. “Also you are expected tonight at the gala to celebrate your engagement to the Marquis.”

“Great….” Astrid mumbled, not at all happy with the prospect.

Night came fast and Astrid had been dressed up in a flowing beige gown. She huffed, trying to breathe as the corset dug into her. This was also one of the reasons she hated these events. Who needed a woman with a small waist if said woman was going to die of suffocation. When she made her way into the ballroom all eyes turned to her. The Marquis was already there entertaining and he spared her only a cursory glance. The room looked exquisite and showcased the Marquis wealth. Astrid rolled her eyes, the gala was more to impress the nobility of the land than the engagement. She was merely another pretty ornament amongst all the riches. That thought made Astrid sad as she went to stand near one of the large windows where several other women of high standing were gossiping. No one really spared her a glance or two except to wish her well on the engagement or to tell her how lucky she must be to have caught the Marquis’ eye. Astrid certainly didn’t feel lucky. She looked at her future husband, hiding the look of distaste and loathing behind her fan. He was dressed in lavish clothing and wore many jewels. One in particular stood out. A large red gem set in an intricate necklace hung for all to see.

“Exquisite is it not.” A voice from the side startled her. Astrid turned and saw an auburn-haired man dressed in black regal clothing standing next to her. She hadn’t even heard him approach. Astrid frowned as she saw the man wearing a black mask over his eyes. “This is not a costumed affair good sir.” She stated.

“Ah, but what is a party without a bit of mystery?” The man chuckled. “And I would like to hear your opinion on the matter milady.”

“On what matter?” Astrid asked as she regarded the stranger.

“On the gem around the Marquis’ neck. You’ve been staring at it all night.” Astrid flushed red. She didn’t think anyone would notice. She decided to be honest and see if she could surprise the man. Many shied away not wanting to be in the Marquis line of sight for he was considered a brutal man. “I was not staring at his jewelry. The man is to be my husband.”

“Well it certainly cannot be love at first sight.” The auburn-haired man murmured. “It looked like you wanted to chop him up.”

“That would be an accurate assessment.” Astrid nodded as she turned to the man. “I did not catch your name.”

“Milady, you may call me Hiccup.” The man gave a bow and kissed the top of her hand.

“Astrid, Astrid Hofferson. Pleased to meet you.”

“Milady Hofferson, might I have this dance?” Hiccup asked as a slow waltz started playing.

“I would be delighted.” Astrid told him as she took his proffered arm. She liked this man. He certainly wasn’t afraid of associating with the fiance of the Marquis. Either he was of a higher standing or as the men in the pubs say ‘he got balls’.

“You’re smiling.” Hiccup remarked as they started dancing. Astrid knew that she could feel the eyes of many on her. The Marquis was also probably watching and thinking who dared to dance with what was to be his, but now she just did not seem to care.

“That I am.” Astrid stated as they twirled. “Now tell me good sir. You seem to know the story behind that gem.”

“Well it’s not so much a story as a legend.”

“Oh?” Astrid asked genuinely intrigued.

“The gem is said to be part of a set.” Hiccup proceeded to tell Astrid as they walzed. “Given to the Royal family by the Sea Goddess Calypso to stave off the floods that nearly destroyed the kingdom centuries ago. They are to remain together or the wrath of the Calypso shall descend upon the people.”

“You seem to know a lot.” Astrid remarked. “It is almost as if you are very invested in these gems.”

“I simply happen to have an interest in history.” Hiccup told her as the waltz came to an end. “What are your interests milady?”

“It must be nice to be able to choose your interests.” Astrid commented offhandedly as they stepped off the dance floor. “My parents have always stressed me to learn the finer points of being a lady. They nearly had heart attacks when they found me practicing combat skills with the guards.”

“A lady who can defend herself is admirable.”

“Not according to my parents.” Astrid stated. “I still dream about escaping these social circles and just being free.”

“There is no freer place than the sea.” Hiccup mumbled quietly but Astrid still heard him.

“You say that as if you’ve been there.” Astrid remarked.

“.....I’ve been around.” Hiccup stated.

“Let me see. Tall, dark, and handsome. Knows about the Storm diamond. Loves the sea.” Astrid teased. “If I did not know any better I would say you were the famous Captain Nightfury.”

“Well…… what if I was?” Hiccup leaned in and asked softly. Astrid noticed that the mischief in his green eyes.

“Well if you were…….” Astrid sincerely thought for a moment. “I would ask you to take me away from here.” She whispered.

“Away from high society?”

“Away from people determining my future for me.” Astrid told him sincerely. It wasn’t very often that she would find a man who would listen to a woman’s opinion. “I honestly think I would rather work on a pirate ship than be nothing more than a babymaker.”  
“It is hard work on a ship.” Hiccup told her in all sincerity. “And the seas can be treacherous.”

“It is still more freedom than I would ever enjoy here.” They now stood to the side as Astrid told Hiccup. “But alas it is all but a dream. To be whisked away from this oppression.”

“If yo-” Hiccup was interrupted at that point.

“Aghem…….” A voice had cut in and both turned to see Marquis Thuggory in all his splendor looking less than pleased. “I hope I am not interrupting. I see you have met my fiance.” Astrid could detect the strain in his voice. Was that jealousy she detected? Astrid frowned. Thuggory had been mostly ignoring her through the gala as he was too busy showing off his riches to other nobles.

“And what a gorgeous fiance she is.” Hiccup said without preamble. The Marquis didn’t look very happy and Astrid quickly intervened. She quickly bid goodbye to Hiccup who gave the back of her hand another kiss and she could have sworn he was smirking. The night passed slowly after Hiccup had left, or disappeared. Astrid had searched for the now familiar mop of auburn hair but could not spot him. She almost believed that the meeting had been but a dream. She wondered what Hiccup was going to ask her when Thuggory had interrupted and maybe now she would never know. Finally a man she could have a decent conversation with as well as get along and she was being married off to a nobleman that had rumors floating around him about his brutish ways.

Thuggory had kept her close during the rest of the night after Hiccup left. It almost reminded Astrid of a child hoarding a toy he rarely played with only because someone else had shone interest. Now it was already morning and the wedding was in a couple of hours. Astrid stood there as two maids readied a bath for her. She looked at the white wedding gown laid out for her and sighed. Her parents had not even spoken to her last night. They had been too busy sucking up to the gathered nobility. Once this union was fulfilled they would be moving into their new manor with a full staff of attendants.

“Miss, your bath is ready….” One of the maids interrupted her thoughts and Astrid went about what would surely be her saddest day.

It was soon time for the ceremony and Astrid, dressed in a white gown with a long train, made her way towards the church in the castle. One of the handmaidens gave her a small bouquet of white flowers. Astrid let out a deep breath as the doors to the chapel opened and she would walk down the aisle to her future.

The chapel was full. Filled with the guests from last night’s gala. Astrid searched the crowd as she walked hoping to catch a glimpse of the mystery man she had met the night before. But alas she saw no one resembling him. Her parents sat at the front and the Marquis waited in front of the altar where a Bishop stood. When Astrid finally reached the altar it wasn’t words of encouragement the Marquis whispered to her. “You need to smile more.” He hissed quietly at her as he took her hand. “You are to be my woman. That should make you happy.”

Astrid’s face must have reflected her thunderous expression for the Bishop let out a cough. The sermon started off well but Astrid froze when it came to the part of the I do’s. The guests were silent as the Marquis glared at Astrid when she did not immediately respond with I do. He was about to say something when the Bishop spoke up first. “Astrid do you wish to be whisked away from here?” The man asked causing Astrid’s eyes to snap up at him. “I hear the sea is quite calm today.”

“Hiccup?” Astrid asked as she now got a good look at the man. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn’t even noticed that this was not the Bishop she had been introduced to during the signing of the contract.

“Do you want to be whisked away?” Hiccup asked again as he now held out his hand. The crowd was silent and the Marquis was gaping like a fish.

“I do!” Astrid answered Hiccup almost immediately as she grasped his hand.

“Hold on milady!” Hiccup chuckled as he grabbed Astrid and shot his other hand out to grab the red Storm diamond from around the Marquis’ neck. “I will be taking that as well!” Hiccup said as the marquis sputtered and called for the guards. Astrid could see her own parents look at her in outrage as Hiccup picked her up in a bridal carry and told her to hold on.

“What do you mean hold o-AAAAAHHHH!!” Astrid shrieked as Hiccup broke the large mosaic window before leaping out of it with her in his arms. Her screams carried all the way down the cliff and into the water.

“YOU BASTARD!!” Astrid shrieked as she came up for air. Her gown clung to her and she saw Hiccup divest himself of the heavy Bishop’s robes.

“I’m still a handsome bastard right?” He asked her with a wink which only resulted in Astrid swatting him on the arm.

“Well now we are wet and the guards will be coming to fish us up soon.” Astrid stated as they were paddling. She looked up the cliff and couldn’t believe that they had managed such a jump.

“Oh no worries milady.” Hiccup said as he pointed her to something. Astrid gaped as a ship with sails as black as the night appeared from behind a cliff not so far from them.

“You had this all planned out did you?” She asked as they started swimming towards the vessel.

“Well I had planned to steal the diamond.” Hiccup told her. “Stealing your heart was a pleasant surprise.”

“You did not steal my heart.” Astrid pouted. She didn’t want to admit quite yet that she had spent more time thinking about Hiccup than any of the suitors that had been thrust upon her.

“Well you certainly stole mine.” Hiccup told her with a wink. Astrid hoped to Thor that her cheeks weren’t turning pink. A rowboat was sent out for them and once on the ship Hiccup asked “Well are you ready for a life at sea milady?”

Astrid looked at the ship and then at the castle on the cliff that she had left behind before saying “Give me a sword and some pants and we will be just fine handsome.” She decided to play the game, elbowing Hiccup slightly and earning a few ‘ooohs’ from the other crew members along with someone shouting “You brought back more than one gem captain!”

“Well then. Let us be off.” Hiccup said. He was still looking at Astrid when he asked “And would milady be willing to meet me for dinner in my cabin?”

“I would be delighted.” Astrid smiled when the First Mate shouted “HOIST THE COLORS!!”

\------------------THE END-------------


End file.
